


Zombie Mission

by koi_choshi



Category: AKB48
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_choshi/pseuds/koi_choshi
Summary: When Sayaka was sent to the locked city to save Dr. Minegishi, she meets an unexpected survivor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from Saysae-san who has been very generous with the fun gifs… m(_ _)m

“So, you would have to go inside the locked city and get Dr. Minegishi,” Mariko said, straightening her large eyeglasses.

“Eh?” Sayaka replied, looking at the picture of the doctor she will rescue. “Why is she even in the locked city?”

“Well,” Mariko said, “Dr. Minegishi wanted to get some live samples to make sure that her cure would really be effective. She already cured two zombies and now they’re 100% un-zombified.”

“Oh, I see…”

“You must get them, and the vaccine, of course,” Mariko added, taking a suit case from underneath her table. “I’ll be giving you, aside from the usual artillery, these gadgets. First are glasses that will make you see if someone is infected. If a part of the body shows a red glow, that means the person had been scratched or bitten so he’s not safe.”

Sayaka tried on the glasses. “Oh, how fashionable,” she commented. “Sasuga, Mariko!”

The taller woman smirked. “I’ll also give you this watch that is not actually a watch but a GPS. It will help you detect Dr. Minegishi’s presence and will allow you to contact me.” She watched as Sayaka wore the black bulky watch.

“And this special thin armor will protect you from scratches and bites,” Mariko said, using a remote to reveal a mannequin wearing a black body suit. “Oh, you will surely look sexy on this,” she commented.

“Why is the belly exposed?” Sayaka asked.

Mariko giggled. “Well, I think Sayaka has nice abs so I made it like that.”

“But zombies don’t care about abs! For all I know one of them could scratch me there!”

“Fine, fine, I’ll have it covered,” Mariko replied, clearing her throat. “Lastly,” she said, taking another smaller suitcase. “Take care of this, Sayaka-chan.”

“What is this?” she asked, opening the case herself. A small circular object was inside the large case.

“That is the key out of the quarantined area,” Mariko explained. “The only way for you to return is to get Dr. Minegishi who has the other half. She said that she would only return once the cure has been made and you can only return with her, understand?”

“You really want to kill me, Mariko…” Sayaka joked, leaning on her chair and stretching.

Mariko pouted. “Consider this an honor because you’re the only one I know who can really do this!” she said.

“Mari-chan, this is ridiculous.”

“But you’re our best agent. Go, Sayaka!” Mariko cheered.

***

Sayaka sighed as she heard the large metal gates of the city close. She looked at the once thriving city. Even the sky was adding to the creepiness because of its dark, cloudy appearance.

“Where is Dr. Minegishi?” Sayaka muttered to herself, turning on her watch. She also activated her funky goggles/glasses and it was clear.

“Ah, she’s just nearby,” the agent noted, running towards the direction of the yellow dot that tells of the scientist’s location.

However, after a few hurried steps, her glasses suddenly flashed red. “Ah, this is a challenge,” she said smugly as she rested her hand on her hips where her guns were placed. Before one of them could jump, she took out her two guns as quickly as possible and started shooting the group of zombies, 10 zombies to be exact.

Sayaka ran out of the area as she gunned the mindless monsters on the head. Two from behind was about to grab her but she threw the suitcase she was holding towards their way before shooting them, landing on the dirt as she did so. As she stood up, she brandished a sword and sliced the heads off the remaining zombies in front of her.

She sighed as she had killed every single one of the group. “I should move faster before these things kill me,” she noted to herself as she picked up her suitcase.

Her watch suddenly vibrated. “Sa~ya~ka~chan!” Mariko’s voice said, sounding a bit choppy but cheerful.

“There’s nothing to be cheerful about, Mariko. Just a few minutes after you released me to the wild, I encountered zombies!”

“That’s what I am about to tell you,” her superior said. “The zombies are weaker against sunlight and since it’s already late, I suggest you to stay somewhere safe.”

“Then you should have let me out tomorrow morning!”

“Ah… I forgot…” Mariko said. “Gomen ne.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll strangle you when I return…”

“Don’t be too sadistic, Sayaka, that’s my department,” the boss said. “Anyway, look for a safe place. Make sure that there are no zombies, and you can continue your doctor-hunting tomorrow morning, understand?”

“Yes,” the agent replied. She was already eyeing an abandoned convenience store. She scanned the place using her goggles and no red was detected.

“This is convenient. I might find something that I can use,” she said as she sheathed her sword before walking towards the place.

She shot the locked door knob and entered the abandoned area. However, she sensed movement. Sayaka turned around and pointed her gun to the moving figure.

“WAHH!” a girl said, raising her hands, one holding a baseball bat.

Sayaka was a bit confused because it was said that the survivors were evacuated. This girl was definitely no zombie (or maybe Mariko’s fashionable glasses don’t work at all). “Who are you?” she said, lowering her gun and pocketing it.

“Who are you?” she also replied. The girl looked like as if she was living in the place.

“Well, my name’s Sayaka. You’re not… a zombie, aren’t you?” she said.

The girl shook her head. “No, of course not! I’m Miyazawa Sae,” she said, bowing a bit. “Wow, you look cool!” she said, walking around Sayaka and making her uncomfortable. “What are you doing here? Are you here to rescue me?”  She giggled. “You’re my prince charming!”

Sayaka’s eyes followed Sae as she went around her like a vulture. “Hey, stop that!” she finally said, annoyed. “First off, I’m not your prince charming because I’m a woman. Why are you here, anyway?”

“Well, I was left when the police started evacuating the people,” Sae explained. “I was very lucky that I was able to hide here.”

“But it has been over a year when the quarantine took place!” the agent replied, concerned. “You’ve been alone for that long?”

“I go out in the morning to look for humans but so far, I have found none,” she said, her face looking so depressed. “So I’m really happy that you’re here, Sayaka!” she said. Out of excitement, she hugged the girl.

“Hey,” Sayaka said, surprised that Sae jumped on her. But then she just sighed. Normally, she would have kicked anyone who suddenly hugs her but she had a good feeling with this girl. “Well, it must be really sad…”

“This convenience store has given me all that I need though some of the foods are expired so I have to be careful,” the younger one added.

“I see…” Sayaka nodded. “Hey, you know, I’m going to rescue someone and take her back to the other side of the wall…”

“Really?” Sae said, her eyes twinkling. “Can I come with you?”

“It’s dangerous!” she said. “If you want, I can just return here and…”

“No!” Sae said, pouting and clinging on to Sayaka’s arm. “I’ll go with you, Sayaka-chan!”

“Sayaka…chan?” the agent repeated. She just met this girl a few minutes earlier and she’s already chummy?

“Please?” Sae said, giving her a puppy-eye look while offering her some chips.

Sayaka stared at her for some moments, weighing the risks and advantages of bringing a civilian in her mission. Sae was breathless, waiting for the decision. The agent finally smiled, “Fine, I’ll take you in.”

“YAY!” Sae said, jumping on Sayaka again. “I’ll make sure I won’t be a burden.”

“How can you say so? Do you know how to fight zombies?”

Sae grinned and showed her the metal bat from earlier. “Of course!”

***

The two continued to walk the empty streets. Empty coffee shops, and street stalls were still intact apart from the obvious routes taken by the zombies.

“Sayaka…” Sae started, shivering a bit. “Where do the zombies go when the sun is up?”

“I thought I should ask you that…” the agent replied. “They stay in dark areas. Maybe they are inside the subway or building basements as of this moment,” she said, busy looking at her radar. “Hm, I think we’re not really far from Dr. Minegishi’s location.”

Sae’s stomach grumbled. “I’m hungry…” she complained.

“We already ate breakfast.”

“But we only ate a can of tuna!” the energetic girl replied. Her eyes widened when she saw an abandoned food store. “Maybe they have something over there…”

“Hey, Sae, wait!” Sayaka yelled after her. “Don’t go anywhere without me!” She ran after the girl inside the food store.

Unfortunately, the food store was dark.

“This is bad,” Sayaka said, her voice echoing throughout the darkness. “Sae?”

She wore the goggles and walked around, seeing everything clearly. “Sayaka-chan!” Sae called out to her. “I’m here!”

She found Sae beside some shelves, trying to look for something edible. Sayaka saw red. “DUCK!”

“Eh?” the companion replied in confusion. Sayaka just pointed her gun in the darkness and gave two shots. When Sae looked at her feet, she saw a hand. “IYAAA!” she shouted.

“Let’s go!” Sayaka said, grabbing Sae’s hand and running out of the store. Sae was attempting to hold some off by swinging her bat blindly. She could feel that her bat was hitting something but she did not dare to stop.

They stopped in the middle of the sunlit street. Both were leaning forward, panting. Sayaka was still holding on to Sae’s hand tightly. “Are… are you… okay?” she asked in between gasps. Sae could only nod. “Next time, don’t get out of my sight, okay?” she said, slowly letting go of her companion’s hand and patting her shoulder.

“Understood!” Sae replied, giving a salute. Unconsciously, it made Sayaka smile.

“You know, Sae, I think you need some crash training, just in case,” the older girl replied.

“You’re going to teach me how to fight those zombies?” she asked excitedly. When Sayaka nodded, she clapped her hands.”Yes, I’ll be a pro, too!” She suddenly grabbed her savior’s body and embraced it, “I love you, Sayaka-chan!!!!”

“Ow!” Sayaka said because the hug was quite tight. But aside from that small pain, she felt her heart beat uncomfortably.

***

“You have to hold the gun like this,” Sayaka said, going behind Sae and putting her arms over to show her the right way. Sae blushed and shivered a bit as she did. “Are you okay?” the agent asked gently.

Sae just smiled. “Un!” she replied. Sayaka proceeded to teach her but she was just absentmindedly staring at her trainer. Even with the soot that covered her, Sae found her savior cute. Well, she’s actually cool with the guns, sword and stuff, but she’s still cute.

“Hey! Sae, are you listening?” Sayaka said, noticing that the girl wasn’t following her instructions.

“Ah… yes, of course!” Sae said, waking up from her daydream. Sayaka sighed.

“If you’re not going to listen to me, you’ll gonna get bitten!” Sayaka snapped. “Anyway, as I was teaching you, we’re going to use time for identifying enemy position…”

“Ah, this is so difficult,” Sae complained. Sayaka left her in an empty field to watch her fighting performance. They had set dummies made from mannequins they got from a nearby store.

“So, if I say the time, you’re going to shoot towards that direction, okay?” Sayaka shouted from the stands of the open baseball field.

Sae gave a peace sign, signaling her understanding to all of the instructions. The trainer started to shout instructions and the student amazingly got everything right.

Sayaka was applauding as they finished. “Good job!” she said, giving Sae a pat on the shoulder. They went around to see the mannequins to check if she hit the right spot, “But you need more practice on hitting the head,” she added, sniggering.

“But I’m getting better, right?” Sae asked with a large smile.

Sayaka nodded as she tried to fight smiling back. There’s really something weird and infectious about that girl’s smile. “By the way, I have something to give you before we continue our trip. Come.” They went to the four wheel drive Sayaka stole from somewhere (“No one’s going to care, anyway…”).

“Wow! You got a truck!”

“This will make our trip easier, safer, and faster,” she replied, patting their new friend. She looked at her watch. “Let’s find a place to stay before it gets dark,” she suggested to Sae, who nodded.

They saw an old house. “How about that, Sayaka-chan?” she asked, pointing to the house.

Sayaka wore her glasses to check the presence of zombies. “Safe,” she said, parking the truck in its empty parking space. They went inside the house, Sayaka carrying her suitcase with her.

“Wow, they have water!” Sae said as she opened the tap.

Sayaka tried to open the lights. “Hmm, it’s working,” she commented as she turned it on and off. “Sae, close all the blinds,” she instructed. Her companion nodded and started to do so.

When both of them were already settled and clean, the older one called Sae.

“Anyway, this is what I’m going to show you…” She started to remove the watch, her belt full of guns, and the other devices that were on her body. Then she started to unzip her black body suit.

“Sayaka…!” Sae said, getting red. She covered her eyes. “Why do you need to show me that?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the short part 2. It’s short because I want to save the lols for the last… It’s still cheesy and mushy because I am…

“Show you what?” Sayaka replied innocently. 

Sae removed her hands from her eyes and saw Sayaka wearing her underwear and changing into a new set of clothes. As the younger girl tried to distract herself by looking elsewhere, she saw a black body suit in front of her. “That’s a special body suit to protect you from zombies,” Sayaka said as Sae surveyed the ridiculously thin suit.

“Oh, really?” she asked. “This one looks like it’s going to burst if I slice it,” Sae dared.

Sayaka just smirked. “Fine, try it. Our organization is top notch, Sae,” she said. She watched as the girl tried to cut the fabric but with no good results. “Actually, I want you to wear that so that you’ll be safe against zombies…”

“But how about you?”

“Well, I can fight them better than you, Sae, so you might as well get that,” Sayaka smiled. “Come on, wear it!” she held out the suit. Going towards Sae and simply trying to get her clothes off.

“WAIT! What are you doing?” Sae asked, moving away.

“Don’t be such a baby,” Sayaka replied. “Come on, wear this!” she said.

Sae grabbed the suit and turned around. It was just a one-room apartment so she had no choice but to change clothes then and there. “Wait! Don’t look!” she whined before removing her clothes. She felt embarrassed as obviously, Sayaka was still looking even though she was pretending to look at her weapons.

“Wow, that looks nice,” Sayaka commented when Sae was finally finished.

Sae covered her face. “It’s too… fit…”

“Well, Mari-chan did make that suit to be fit for me, you see…” the agent said. “But it looks sexy on you,” she added with a smirk. Sae quickly picked up her clothes and started to wear them over the suit. She laid down on the floor (as there was no bed) to sleep.

“Good night,” she said.

“’Night,” Sayaka replied with a yawn. She tried to suppress her giggle as she slept on the floor, facing away from Sae.

Sae couldn’t sleep due to embarrassment.

***

“I think we’re near,” Sae said as she looked at the radar. They were already in the Akihabara district. It was creepier to look at without the usual amount of people and noises. The life size anime dolls that were suddenly littered on the streets could add to that level of creepiness, actually.

“Oh, that’s good,” Sayaka said as she continued driving.

“Wait,” Sae said. “I think it’s here…” she pointed towards a high corner building.

Sayaka stopped. “Sure?” she looked at the radar herself. “Hmm, this might be the building…” She called Mariko.

“Yo!” she answered immediately.

“I think we’ve found the place,” she replied.

“Yo!” Sae also replied, curiously wanting to know who Sayaka was talking to.

“Who was that?” Mariko asked.

“A survivor,” the agent replied immediately.

“Oh, wow! Amazing!” Mariko said childishly. “Nice to meet you, President Mariko here,” she said. “Mari-chan for short.”

“Hi, Mari-chan!” Sae said excitedly. “Sayaka-chan has been taking care of me.”

“That’s good! But be careful, she bites!”

“Mariko!”

“Just joking,” she replied. “Anyway, the name of the building is…” noises of shuffling papers were heard in the background. “Ah, here. Don Quijote? Yup, that’s her headquarters.”

“Ah, she’s right!” Sae replied, looking at the building label. “It’s here!”

“What’s the point of the radar? You should have just said the name of the building!” Sayaka hissed.

The boss ignored her. “Now, be careful, Sayaka-chan,” Mariko said. “Dr. Minegishi couldn’t go out of her lab anymore because zombies roam the place and, well, zombies hate her… And Sae-chan, take care of Sayaka, too!”

“I will, Mari-chan, because I love Sayaka,” Sae replied, making Sayaka blush.

“Wow, that’s sweet, Sae-chan,” Mariko replied with a short giggle. “Well, see you at the other side of the wall!” the line went off.

“D-did… you hear that?” Sayaka said, trying to recover from her embarrassment. “It’s dangerous inside. Maybe you should go back to the apartment and I’ll come back for you.”

“No!”

“You’re so stubborn, Sae…”

“But I will be here to help you, I promise! I can’t just leave you, you know…” Sae said matter-of-factly.

Sayaka laughed. “You’re the one who needs help,” she said jokingly.

“I can do it!” Sae said seriously. “I won’t leave you, Sayaka, no matter what you say.”

Sayaka closed her eyes again, weighing the advantages and the risks of bringing the careless Sae inside a zombie-filled building. “Fine.  Wear your body suit so that you’ll be safe.”

“But you…”

“Listen to me, Sae!” she said sternly. “If you’re not going to follow my instructions, then you might as well stay here.” The other girl became silent. “If I tell you to hide, hide. If I tell you to run, you run and never look back. Whatever I say to you, just follow, understand?”

Sae was still silent. She did not like the idea of running away from Sayaka if she was ordered to. “Understand?” the agent repeated again.

“Yes,” she said in a small voice.

Sayaka gave a pat. “So, here’s the plan. I’ll have you hold the radar so that you’ll go first. I’ll always be right here behind you to watch your back, understand that?”

“But how about you?”

“I can take care of myself…” Sayaka answered as she fitted herself with her weapons. “At least you’re safe.” She hung a chain necklace with a circular object on Sae’s neck.

“What is this?”

“That’s they ½ of the key to the wall,” Sayaka said. “Just in case, you go to Dr. Minegishi and all of you go back there.”

Sae pouted. “Are you saying that you won’t come out alive?” She faced Sayaka. “Hey!”

“Well, my mission is to bring back Dr. Minegishi,” the agent said.

“But…!” Sae held grabbed Sayaka’s hand. “You will come back with us!”

“Sae…” She saw that the girl was threatening to cry. She was shocked when Sae just hugged her tight.

“Sayaka-chan, don’t say stuff like that, okay? If you won’t come back… if you…” she finally started to cry.

Sayaka instinctively put her hands around the crying young lady. “Stop crying…” she said, patting her gently. She did not know what to do in these kinds of situations.

“If you won’t come back with us, I’d be… really sad…” Sae said in her muffled voice. Sayaka faced her and tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “Promise me that we’re going to the other side of the wall together!” She held out her pinky finger.

“I… I can’t promise…”

“Of course you can! You’re awesome and strong. It wouldn’t be impossible for you to beat those zombies.” She smiled again. “And of course, you have me…”

The agent finally looked directly at Sae’s face. Her smile was full of sincerity and hope that they would be able to go back together. It was an idealistic ending to this mission but it was also too dangerous. She was about to retort but Sae just held out her pinky finger, expecting her to fulfill her end of the promise.

Slowly, Sayaka took out her own pinky finger and sealed the promise. “There,” Sae said. “Now, I think we’re ready to go…”

Sayaka gave Sae the watch radar. Then she took out the glasses. “Here, I made this,” she said, giving the other pair to Sae. “I broke the original glasses so that we both can have one,” she said. “If you see red, then those are the zombies. Only one eye would work, though. But it’s better than nothing.”

“Wow, this is cool!” her companion, and now partner, replied. “It’s my first time to do something like this.”

Sayaka just smiled. “You go first,” she said, giving a small push. However, Sae held her hand.

“We’ll go together, right?” she asked.

“Well, yeah, of course. But I cannot move fast if we’re holding hands,” Sayaka said, trying to let go. Sae just stubbornly held on.

“We’ll go in together. Don’t worry, I’ll let go when we have to fight. But while we can, let’s just be together…”

Sayaka looked at Sae. Of course, being alone for over a year would really make someone longing for attention and companion. Her eyes looked really different from that first time they met.

“Since you arrived, I felt happier, Sayaka-chan…” Sae said. “I don’t want to be alone again. I… I just want to say that I… I think I really love you…”she looked away shyly.

Sayaka just nodded as she looked away, feeling equally embarrassed. However, she showed signs of agreement by lacing her fingers around Sae’s. “I’ll let you know my answer later.”

***

“It’s really dark in here,” Sae whispered. She was looking around to see if they would spot a zombie. Her other hand was holding Sayaka’s while she looked at the radar-watch.

Using the flashlight, Sayaka spotted an electric box. “Ah, let’s try to turn on the lights. Watch my back,” she added before she put the flashlight on her mouth before starting to work. Sae’s back touched hers.

“I’ll keep a lookout,” her partner said.

The agent was hastily trying to connect the correct wires to operate the lights. She couldn’t speak because of the flashlight on her mouth. When she was done, she removed the flashlight and said, “Sae, whatever we see when I open the lights, please don’t freak out.”

“I… I know…” Sae said in a panicky voice. “They’re coming, Sayaka…!” she said as she saw small red dots coming from everywhere using her detector glasses.

“1…2…3…” Sayaka pulled the lever, lighting up the place. Sae’s tightened grip on her hand showed her uneasiness as they were surrounded by zombies. “They’re not weak against artificial lights, huh?” she said.

“Sa…yaka…” Sae said breathlessly.

“We can do this, Sae,” Sayaka said to assure her friend. “Watch my back.” She let go of Sae’s hand and brought out her sword.

“I can do this!” Sae said, taking out the gun. She had been practicing for this situation for a long time already. She began shooting whatever was in front of her.

“Sae! 9 o’ clock!” Sayaka shouted. She’s already bent down on one knee, trying to kill off what she could.

True enough, Sae saw a zombie running towards her from the left side. “Sayaka, an opening!” she said, as she spotted the working elevator. She held out her hand, expecting Sayaka to get it. After kicking a large metal table towards the enemies, the other girl just slid down the floor to catch her friend’s hand. Both of them continued gunning down any zombie that was blocking their way.

Sae pushed the button of the elevator. “Come on! Work!” she said impatiently, kicking the door.

Sayaka ran out of bullets and the monsters were closing in. “I guess I have no choice,” she said, pocketing the useless gun.

“Sayaka, wait!”

The agent had already unsheathed her sword. She started to chop the heads off the zombies that were attempting to come near the elevator. “Sae, how long will that take?” she asked.

“It’s almost…” Sae said breathlessly, “… there!” There was a ‘ding’ and the doors opened. “Sayaka, let’s go!” Sae got inside and held the doors opened for her while trying to gun down the zombies. When she looked around, she yelled, “NO!”

Sayaka was about to run when one of the zombies jumped on her back. Its strength was not enough to bring her down but she could not attack it with the sword.

“Kill it, Sae!” Sayaka said, trying to get it away from her in vain.

It was a risky decision since Sae could not shoot on point. “I… I can’t!”

“Just… do it!” Sayaka hissed.

Sae gave a shot. The zombie released Sayaka as it was hit on the head. The agent ran towards the door and Sae closed it immediately.

“Heh… we did it, Sayaka-chan!”

“Ahh…” Sayaka whimpered. She was on the floor, holding on to her arm. It was wounded.

“Sayaka?” she said, kneeling beside her. “Wha-what happened to you?”

Sayaka panted. “I think this is the end…” she breathed. She raised her hand and touched Sae’s cheek. “I can’t fulfill my promise with you because… I’ll be one of them…”

“NO, Sayaka… we’ll go to Dr. Minegishi and she’ll save you!”

“We don’t have much time,” Sayaka said. “The virus will spread fast throughout my body… once… once it reaches my brain…” She tried to hold back her tears of pain. “You have to kill me, Sae…”

“No! I can’t!” Sae cried. “This is my fault! You should not have given me this body suit! If you were wearing this… you…”

“I told you… to follow all of my instructions, didn’t I?” Sayaka replied.  “If I become a zombie and I make you one, we’ll both kill Dr. Minegishi… once we reach the top of this building…”

“Stupid! Sayaka is so stupid!” Sae cried loudly. “Do you think I can kill you?” She grabbed the injured woman’s shoulders and embraced her. “I can’t do that, Sayaka… I can’t! I can’t!”

“You… you’ve become very important for me, Sa…e…” Sayaka said. “I really… I…”

Sae could only weep. She could not do what Sayaka wanted her to do. She looked at the elevator screen. “Come on! Go! Go!” she shouted angrily at it. Sayaka was getting weaker and weaker and in any moment, she could lose her mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this plot is sooo retarded now… haha… sorry…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This is the last part… So we have the other members coming in… LoL… Clearly, you’ll see who are the members I prioritize… XD

When Sae was about to lose hope, the doors opened, revealing a white laboratory. “Help us! Help us!” she shouted as she put Sayaka’s other arm around her shoulder to carry her inside.

“What happened to her?” a short girl asked, helping Sae put Sayaka on a stretcher. “Acchan, call Dr. Minegishi!”

“What are you doing?” Sae asked as the girl fitted chains on Sayaka. She was starting to act weird, her body squirming every now and then. “You can’t chain her!”

“We don’t have a choice. It seems like this woman is infected already!” she answered.

“Takamina, what’s wrong?” the doctor, wearing a white lab gown, entered. “Oh no, isn’t this Akimoto-san?” She looked at Sae. “Who are you?”

“Please, please help Sayaka,” she pleaded. “She was scratched by one of the zombies on the way here.”

“Acchan, the serum,” she said. The girl nodded and went out of the room. Minegishi started to wear her protective mask and gear, followed by her assistant, Takamina.

“Maeda Atsuko and Takahashi Minami were my successful subjects,” she explained to Sae while they watched Takamina bring Sayaka to a glass chamber. “There are drawbacks on the usage of the serum. It will cure you and make you immune towards attacks but…”

“But what?”

“She will not make her remember anything,” she explained. “The virus leaves a permanent damage to the brain cells. Even though normal body and mind function will return, the part of the brain that handles our memories will still be damaged. ”

“You mean to say… Sayaka will not remember anything?” Sae asked, horrified.

“I did not remember anything from my past, too,” Acchan said as she entered the room, carrying a tray with syringe and serum. “Doctor…?”

Minegishi transferred some of the serum to the syringe. “It took 6 months before the normal brain functions returned. But even after that period, Acchan and Takamina did not remember anything.”

Atsuko held Sae’s shoulders to stop her from entering the chamber. They both watched as the Takamina and the doctor prepared for the injection. Sayaka was getting wilder as each minute passed.

“Sayaka… will not remember anything?” Sae said. She covered her mouth as she started to cry. She leaned on the glass.

“When you are a zombie, you basically cannot remember anything. You can kill your family, friends, and loved ones. That’s a permanent scar that you will carry if ever you become human again,” Atsuko explained. “So… I think it’s good for me not to remember anything from the past.”

“But… But Sayaka is not a zombie yet!” Sae said. “She still hasn’t killed anyone! Maybe… maybe she would still remember!”

Atsuko just shook her head. “She must be really important…” She sighed. “Takamina… Dr. Minegishi told us that we were really close to each other. It’s a bit sad that I couldn’t remember anything from our past but I always feel happy when we are together. Maybe Akimoto-san will feel the same even without her memories…”

The watch vibrated and Mariko’s voice came on. “Sae-chan?” she called out.

“Mariko-chan! Sayaka… Sayaka was attacked by a zombie!” she said.

“What? I thought she had a body suit…”

“She had me wear it…”

“Oh no…” there was a pause. “I would have to send the special forces now,” she decided. “Please tell Dr. Minegishi to prepare everything that she needed as they would arrive in a short while.”

“Yes,” Sae replied. Atsuko heard the conversation so she rushed towards the laboratory to gather the important files and materials, leaving Sae watch as Sayaka was fitted with various instruments. She stopped moving violently.

The two women got out of the chamber. “She’ll wake up after five hours,” Minegishi announced as she removed her apparel.

“Sensei,” Atsuko said, “Mariko-san said that she would send the special forces.”

The doctor nodded. “We might as well prepare, Takamina,” she said. Sae followed her towards the lab.

“What’s with the special forces?” Sae asked.

“Mariko told me that if the top agent would not succeed in taking me back, she will send the special forces. But that would mean annihilation of the city.”

“Everything’s ready,” Takamina said, giving Minegishi a large suitcase that contained the already made serum. Atsuko carried her own suitcase, this one containing the plans, papers, and digital documents. Takamina was carrying a bag.

“Now we have to wait,” the doctor said, looking at Sayaka inside the chamber.

“Can I see her?” Sae asked. The doctor nodded and pointed at the lab gear that was hanging on the wall. After wearing it, she went inside the isolated chamber and looked at her partner. Sayaka’s face was peaceful unlike earlier.

Sae could only cry at the thought that Sayaka would not be able to remember her. She hugged her sleeping body. “I wish you’ll be able to remember me, Sayaka…” she whispered hopelessly. “This is unfair. You still haven’t given me your answer…”

Sae held on to the bed when they felt the ground shake. “What’s… happening?” she asked aloud.

Atsuko knocked on the glass. _“They’re here,”_ she mouthed.

The elevator opened and they saw four women, all dressed up to fight, enter the room.

“Hey!” Mariko, the tallest one, greeted. “We have to go. We set the building to explode in 15 minutes. Wear your protective gear.” Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Sayaka inside the chamber. “Sayaka?”

She ran inside the chamber and looked at her. “What…?” Mariko said in a worried voice. “Yuko…”

The shorter one also entered the chamber. “I’ll take care of Sayaka,” she said. “Hey, can you carry her?” she asked Sae.

Sae nodded. She bent down a bit so that Yuko can put the unconscious woman behind her. “You’re sure, huh?” Yuko asked again. “I’ll guide you.”

Mariko led the group, her gun at the ready. They were anxiously waiting for the elevator door to open. “We have 6 minutes,” Tomochin said, glancing at her watch. There was a ding. They were at the ground floor.

“Ready, guys,” Mariko said. “Tomochin, Haruna, protect Dr. Minegishi and her assistants. Yuko, take care of Sae-chan and Sayaka,” she said. The SF nodded. The door opened and they were met by the zombies.

“YAAAAAA!” Yuko shouted as she sliced all zombies that crossed their way. “Sae-chan, go! Go!” she beckoned her.

“How about the others?”

“This is the plan. We must get out of this place as soon as possible!” she replied. She turned around and attacked three monsters behind her.

Tomochin released a grenade, blowing up some of the opponents. “Go!” she told the doctor and her companions to go towards the other side near the entrance. They all gathered there.

Mariko, after rattling her machine gun towards the zombies, went towards their way. “Shit, it’s already evening,” she said as she looked outside. She led the group again outside. The zombies were slowly emerging from their dark underground lairs.

“Get inside the truck!” she ordered the others.

There was a beeping sound and the building exploded. Everyone was thrown away due to the impact. Everything was burning, including some of the zombies that caught the impact.

Sae was thrown towards a wall. Sayaka fell off from her back. “Uhh…” Sae’s leg was stuck under a big debris of the explosion.

“Sayaka, hold on, okay?” she said to the still unconscious girl. She couldn’t even reach Sayaka from her position. She attempted to pull her leg but the debris was also heavy. Some zombies were coming towards their way. “Help!” she tried to shout but her voice was already hoarse from tiredness. From afar, she could see the other SF members trying to beat the zombies and fighting their way towards their escape truck.

The zombies were coming towards them. Sae closed her eyes. _“It’s the end…”_

She was surprised to hear sounds of slashing. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sayaka standing tall, holding her sword on her other hand. She gracefully turned to fight the ones coming along their way. Sae just watched as she attacked them as though she wasn’t injured or anything.

“MARIKO! What the hell happened here?” she shouted, calling the attention of the other SF. The chief just looked at her and smirked before bending down to avoid a zombie from attacking her.

“This is surely Tomochin’s doing,” she then concluded as she looked at the fiery environment.

After she saw Sayaka alive and kicking, Yuko produced a toothy grin. “Sayaka’s really hard to put down, ne, Nyan Nyan?”

“Un!” her partner just answered cheerfully as their backs touched each other. “Let’s go!” She gave a girly shout before shooting the enemies.

“Sae…” Sayaka said, kneeling beside her partner. She used her sword as leverage to remove the rock. “Oh, I’m so sorry…”

“Sayaka!” Sae cried, hugging the girl. “I thought you won’t remember me…”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Sayaka asked innocently as she ruffled Sae’s hair. “Hey, can you walk?” Sae just nodded as the agent helped her up.

“Let’s go, guys! I’m gonna blow this place up!” Tomochin shouted.

“SF, finish them off so that we can go!” Mariko ordered. She helped Dr. Minegishi, Atsuko and Takamina inside the truck that also looked like an armored van. She drove the truck around the place, grabbing the other members.

“Mari-chan, drive faster! Sayaka might get into trouble again!” Haruna said.

The president drifted sideways in order to get to the location. Sayaka was helping Sae with her other arm while she used the other to defend themselves.

Sayaka suddenly hugged Sae. “I can’t move like this so just hold on tightly,” she whispered. She grabbed Sae’s gun from her belt and used it to attack the others. “Mariko, come on!” she said through gritted teeth.

“Sae-chan!!!!!” they heard Yuko shouting. She held out her hand and Yuko just grabbed the two of them inside the truck, making them fall with a ‘thud’ on the truck floor. They were still hugging each other when they fell.

“Tomochin, now’s the time you’ve been waiting for,” Mariko said, still driving.

“YES!” The girl pushed the button she was itching to touch since earlier and all the roads surrounding them started to explode.

“Wahh!” Haruna screamed. “Tomochin, that was too much!” she said with a pout.

Sae sat up. “Sayaka?” she said.

“I… I‘m here…” her partner said, raising her hand a bit.

“You’re safe! And you still remember me!” she said happily, leaning down to hug her again.

Dr. Minegishi sighed happily. “I guess since we gave her the dose immediately, the virus did not destroy her brain,” she explained.

“Sae…Sae…” Sayaka kept on saying as she coughed.

“Is there something wrong?” Sae, asked, worried.

“He…heavy…” Sayaka said.

“Ooops…” Sae replied sheepishly. She climbed off the agent and sat still.

Sayaka sighed as she sat up. “Is your leg okay?” she asked, pointing at the bleeding leg.

“Ah, I forgot about that…” Sae replied.

Yuko grinned. “Seems like she’s too occupied about you to think about her own injury, ne?” She took a small kit from her belt bag and threw it to Sayaka. She started to take care of Sae’s injury.

“Does it hurt?” she asked as the girl hissed and twitched. Sae just shook her head so Sayaka just proceeded to clean the wound.

While everyone else was busy doing their own thing, Sae prodded her companion as she finished with the bandages. “Ne, Sayaka?”

“Hmmm…?”

“I thought you’re going to give your answer now…” Sae asked shyly.

“Answer to what?” Sayaka asked innocently. Sae wanted to laugh as she was met with this oblivious face again.

“Eh? You forgot?”

The agent shook her head. “What was that…?” However, she knew what Sae was talking about.

“Sayaka!”

“Well, maybe that was the side effect of the vaccine from earlier…” she replied, scratching her head. With that, Sae folded her arms and turned away from Sayaka. The agent seemed to be enjoying this.

Mariko suddenly hit on the brakes, making everyone feel the inertia. The pouting Sae found herself on Sayaka’s arms. She saw the agent grinning widely.

“I was just joking, of course, I remember, Sae…” she said with a small voice. The injured girl’s smile widened.

“So what’s your answer?”

Feeling too shy to speak, Sayaka just kissed Sae’s forehead and smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally finished 23 April 2012


End file.
